Lista över figurer i Disneys tecknade filmer
Lista över tecknade figurer från Walt Disney Pictures' filmer, samt dessa filmers efterföljande TV-serier. Disneyklassiker och uppföljare Snövit och de sju dvärgarna – Engelska Originalröster (1937) *Snövit (Snow White) *De Sju Dvärgarna (The Seven Dwarfs) **Blyger (Bashful) **Kloker (Doc) **Toker (Dopey) **Butter (Grumpy) **Glader (Happy) **Trötter (Sleepy) **Prosit (Sneezy) *Snövits Den Elaka Drottningen / Snövits Den Elaka Häxan (The Wicked Queen / Witch) *Snövits Prinsen (The Prince) *Snövits Den magiska spegeln (The Magic Mirror) *Snövits Jägaren (The Huntsman) *Snövits Djur (Animals) *Snövits Korpen (The Raven) *Snövits Fågel (Bird) Pinocchio – Engelska originalröster (1940) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) – Dickie Jones *Benjamin Syrsa (Jiminy Cricket) – Cliff Edwards *Geppetto (Geppetto) – Christian Rub *Figaro (Figaro) – Mel Blanc *Cleo (Cleo) – Mel Blanc *Redlige John / Ärlige John (J. Worthington Foulfellow, ''a.k.a. Honest John'') – Walter Catlett *Stromboli (Stromboli) – Charles Judles *Körkarlen (The Coachman) – Charles Judles *Lampis (Lampwick) – Frankie Darro *Den Blå Fen (The Blue Fairy – Evelyn Venable *Monstro (Monstro the Whale) – Thurl Ravenscroft *Marionetter (Marionettes) – Patricia Page *Gökur-fåglar (Cuckoo Clock Birds) – Marion Darlington *Carnival Barker – Don Brodie Fantasia (1940) – Engelska originalröster *Musse Pigg (Mickey Mouse – Walt Disney *Yen Sid (Yen Sid) *Demonen Chernabog/Djävulen (The Demon Chernabog/The Devil) *Dirigent – Leopold Stokowski *Konferencier – Deems Taylor Hugh Douglas Corey Burton Dumbo (1941) – Engelska originalröster *Dumbo (Dumbo) *Timothy Mus (Timothy Mouse) – Edward "Ed" Brophy *Fru Jumbo (Mrs Jumbo) – Verna Felton *Cirkusdirektören (Ringmaster) – Herman Bing *Lilla Tåget (Casey Jr.) *Herr Stork (Messenger Stork) – Sterling Holloway *Elefanterna **Prissy (Prissy) **Matriarken (Matriarch) **Giggles (Giggles) – Dorothy Scott **Catty (Catty) – Noreen Gamill *Kråkorna **Billy Klotis (Billy, The Fat Crow) **Jorg Dandy (George, The Dandy Crow) **Danil "Dinti" Glasse (Daniel "Danny", The Glasses Crow) **Nigel Prälle (Nigel, The Preacher Crow) **Tammi Halmhatt (Tommy, The Straw Hat Crow) *Stickan (Skinny) *Clowner *Joe (Joe) Bambi (1942) *Bambi (Bambi) *Blomma (Flower) *Stampe (Thumper) *Bambis mor (Bambi's Mother) *Feline (Faline) *Skogens Furste (Great Prince of the Forest) *Ugglefar/Ugglan (Friend Owl) *Stampes mor (Mrs Rabbit) Bambi 2 (2006) *Bambi (Bambi), även i Bambi *Stampe (Thumper), även i Bambi *Bambis mor (Bambi’s Mother), även i Bambi *Blomma (Flower), även i Bambi *Feline (Faline), även i Bambi *Skogens konung (The Great Prince Stag) *Ugglan (Owl), även i Bambi *Ronno (Ronno) *Stampes systrar (Thumper's Sisters) *Murmeldjur (Groundhog) *Piggsvin (Porcupine) *Mena (Mena) Saludos Amigos (1942) *Kalle Anka (Donald Duck) *Långben (Goofy) *José Carioca (José Carioca) *Berättaren (Narrator) *Walt Disney (Walt Disney) Tre Caballeros (1944) *Kalle Anka (Donald Duck) *José Carioca (José Carioca) *Panchito (Panchito) *Berättaren (Narrator) Pank och fågelfri (1947) Ramberättelsen *I bioversionen: Benjamin Syrsa från Pinocchio *I TV-versionen: Ludwig von Anka och Herman (Ludwig Von Drake och Herman) Avsnittet Bongo *Bongo (Bongo) *Lollobell (Lulubelle) *Klumpkäft (Lumpjaw) *Piff och Puff (Chip 'n' Dale) Avsnittet Musse och Bönstjälken *Musse Pigg (Mickey Mouse) *Kalle Anka (Donald Duck) *Långben (Goofy) *Jätten Ville (Willie the Giant) *Den sjungande Harpan (Singing Harp) *Kon The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) Avsnittet Herr Padda *Herr Padda (Mr. Toad) *Råttan (Rat) *Mullvad (Mole) *Grävling (Angus MacBadger) *Winky (Winky) *Cyril Proudbottom (Cyril Proudbottom) *Domaren *Åklagaren *Läkare *Vesslorna Avsnittet Legenden om Sömniga Dalen *Ichabod Crane (Ichabod Crane) *Brom Bones (Brom Bones) *Katrina Van Tassel (Katrina Van Tassel) *Baltus Van Tassel (Baltus Van Tassel) *Den huvudlöse ryttaren (The Headless Horseman) *Tilda (Tilda) *Gunpowder (Gunpowder) *Ichabods barn Askungen (1950) *Askungen (Cinderella) *Styvmodern (Lady Tremaine) *Styvsystrarna **Gabriella (Drizilla) **Petronella (Anastasia) *Mössen **Gus (Gus) **Jack (Jaq) **Perla (Perla) *Lucifer (Lucifer) *Prinsen (Prince Charming) *Gudmodern (The Fairy Godmother) *Kungen (The King) *Hertigen (The Grand Duke) *Bruno (Bruno) *Majoren (Major) Askungen II - Drömmen slår in (2002) *Askungen (Cinderella), även i Askungen *Jack (Jaq), även i Askungen *Gus (Gus), även i Askungen *Gudmodern (The Fairy Godmother), även i Askungen *Prinsen (Prince Charming), även i Askungen *Styvmodern (Lady Tremaine), även i Askungen *Petronella (Drusilla), även i Askungen *Gabriella (Anastasia), även i Askungen *Kungen (The King), även i Askungen *Hertigen (The Grand Duke), även i Askungen *Lucifer (Lucifer), även i Askungen *Prudence (Prudence) *Mary (Mary Mouse) *Bagaren (Baker) *Beatrice (Beatrice) *Daphne (Daphne) Askungen III - Det magiska trollspöet (2007) *Askungen (Cinderella) *Styvmodern (Lady Tremaine) *Styvsystrarna **Gabriella (Anastasia) **Petronella (Drusilla) *Mössen **Gus (Gus) **Jack (Jaq) **Perla (Perla) *Lucifer (Lucifer) *Prinsen (Prince Charming) *Gudmodern (The Fairy Godmother) *Kungen (The King) *Hertigen (The Grand Duke) Alice i Underlandet (1951) *Alice (Alice) *Vita Kaninen(White Rabbit) *Filurkatten (Cheshire Cat) *Hattmakaren (The Mad Hatter) *Påskharen (March Hare) *Sjusovarmusen (Dormouse) *Hjärter Dam (Queen of Hearts) *Hjärter Kung(King of Hearts) *Tweedle Dee och Tweedle Dum (Tweedledee and Tweedledum) *Dörrhandtaget (Door Knob) *Larven (Caterpillar) *Dodo (Dodo) *Bill (Bill) *Alice's syster (Alice's Sister) *Dina (Dinah) *Fågelmamman (Nesting Mother Bird) *Valrossen (Walrus) *Snickaren (Carpenter) *Ostronmor (Oyster Mother) *Ostron (Oysters) *Spelkort (Cards) *Blommorna **Rosen (The Rose) **Svärdsliljan (The Sworld Lily) Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Tingeling (Tinkerbell) *Lena Darling(Wendy Darling) *John Darling (John Darling) *Mikael Darling (Michael Darling) *Piraterna (The Pirates) **Kapten Krok (Captain Hook) **Herr Smee (Mr. Smee) **''Turk'' **''Black Murphy'' **''Mullins'' **''Starkey'' **''Skylights'' **''Bill Jukes'' *De förlorade pojkarna (The Lost Boys) **''Foxy'' **''Rabbit'' **''The Racoon Twins'' **''Cubby'' **''Skunk'' *Indianerna (The Indians) **Indianhövdingen (Indian Chief) **Tigerlilja(Tiger Lily) *Krokodilen (Peter Pan) (Crocodile) *George Darling(George Darling) *Mary Darling (Mary Darling) *Nanna (Nana) *Sjöjungfrur (Mermaids) Peter Pan i Tillbaka till Landet Ingenstans (2002) *Peter Pan, även i Peter Pan *Jane *Tingeling (Tinkerbell), även i Peter Pan *Lena Darling (Wendy Darling), även i Peter Pan *Danny *Piraterna (The Pirates) *Kapten Krok (Captain Hook), även i Peter Pan *Herr Smee (Mr. Smee), även i Peter Pan *De förlorade pojkarna (The Lost Boys) **''Tootles'', även i Peter Pan **Nidde (Nibs), även i Peter Pan **Lillen (Slightly), även i Peter Pan **Dudde (Cubby), även i Peter Pan **Tvillingarna (The Twins/Marmaduke and Binky), även i Peter Pan *Edward *Sjöjungfrur (Mermaids), även i Peter Pan Lady och Lufsen (1955) *Lady (Lady) *Lufsen (Tramp) *Jock (Jock) *Trofast (Trusty) *Si och Am (Si and Am) *Tony (Tony) *Joe (Joe) *Husse Jim(Jim Dear) *Matte Malin(Darling) *Tant Sara(Aunt Sarah) *De herrelösa hundarna **Peggy (Peg) **Boris (Boris) **Tuffy (Toughy) **Bull (Bull) **Pedro (Pedro) **Dachsie (Dachsie) *Bäver (Beaver) *Ludde (Scamp) *Luddes systrar (Scamp’s Sisters) *Djurförsäljare (Pet-Store Clerk) *Polis (Policeman) *Professor (Professor) *Hundfångaren (Dog Catcher) *Bill (Bill) Lady och Lufsen II - Ludde på äventyr (2001) *Ludde (Scamp), även i Lady och Lufsen *Angel *Buster *Lady, även i Lady och Lufsen *Lufsen (Tramp), även i Lady och Lufsen *Jock, även i Lady och Lufsen *Trofast (Trusty), även i Lady och Lufsen *Lunk (Mooch) *Sparkis (Sparky) *Francois *Jim 'Husse' (Jim Dear), även i Lady och Lufsen *Malin 'Matte' (Darling), även i Lady och Lufsen *Tant Sara (Sarah), även i Lady och Lufsen *Hundfångaren (The dog catcher), även i Lady och Lufsen *Si, även i Lady och Lufsen *Am, även i Lady och Lufsen *Ruby *Luddes systrar (Scamp's Sisters) **Anette, även i Lady och Lufsen **Danielle, även i Lady och Lufsen **Collette, även i Lady och Lufsen *Junior *Otis *Reggie *Mrs. Mahoney *Tony, även i Lady och Lufsen *Joe, även i Lady och Lufsen Törnrosa (1959) *Prinsessan Aurora / Törnrosa (Princess Aurora a.k.a. Briar Rose) *Prins Philip (Prince Phillip) *De goda feerna **Fina (Fauna) **Flora (Flora) **Magdalena (Merryweather) *Den Onda Fen (Maleficent) *Korpen (Raven) *Kung Stefan (King Stefan) *Drottningen (Queen) *Kung Hubert (King Hubert) *Samson (Samson) *Den Onda Fens hantlangare (Maleficent's Lackeys) *Ceremonimästare *Ugglan (Owl) Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna (1961) *Pongo (Pongo) *Perdita(Perdita) *Cruella de Vil (Cruella De Vil) *Jeppe och Hjalle (Jasper & Horace Badun) *Roger Radcliff(Roger Radcliff) *Anita Radcliff (Anita Radcliff) *Nanny (Nanny) *Kapten (The Captain) *Översten (The Colonel) *Sergeant Rapp (Sergeant Tibs) *Valpar **Tuff (Patch) **Mulle (Rolly) **Penny (Penny) **Lucky (Lucky) **Fläckis (Spotty) **Pepper (Pepper) **Rover (Rover) *Korna **Gullan (Queenie) **Majros (Princess) **Duckess (Duchess) *Skymnings-skallet (The Twilight Bark) **Danny (Danny) **Prissy (Prissy) **Coco (Coco) **Lucy (Lucy) **Trofast (Towser) **Labrador (Labrador) **Collie (Collie) De 101 dalmatinerna II - Tuffs äventyr i London (2003) *Tuff (Patch), även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Dunderblixten (Thunderdolt) *Pongo, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Perdita 'Perdy', även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Roger Radcliff, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Anita Radcliff, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Nanny, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Cruella de Vil, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Hjalle (Horace), även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Jeppe (Jasper), även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Åskar (Lightning) *Lars *Penny, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Lucky, även i Pongo och de 101 dalmatinerna *Producent Svärdet i stenen (1963) *"Pysen"/Arthur ("Wart"/''Arthur'') *Merlin (Merlin) *Archimedes (Archimedes) *Madame Mim (Madam Mim) *Sir Hector (Sir Ector) *Kaj (Sir Kay) *Sir Pelinore (Sir Pelinore) *Kokerskan (Scullery Maid) *Svarte Bart (Black Bart) *Djur **''Tiger'' och Talbot (Tiger and Talbot) **Padda (Bullfrog) **Fisk (Pike) **Ekorrflicka (Girl Squirrel) **Ekorrdam (Granny Squirrel) **Hök (Hawk) **Varg (Wolf) Djungelboken (1967) *Mowgli (Mowgli) *Baloo (Baloo) *Bagheera (Bagheera) *Kung Louie (King Louie) *Kaa (Kaa) *Shere Khan (Shere Khan) *Shanti (Shanti) (dock ej namngiven i denna film) *Elefanterna **Översta Hathi (Colonel Hathi) **Winifred (Winifred) **Junior (Baby Elephant) *Vargarna **Rama (Rama) **Akela (Akela) *Gamarna **Ziggy (Ziggy) **Buzzie (Buzzie) **Flaps (Flaps) **Dizzy(Dizzy) Djungelboken 2 (2003) *Mowgli, även i Djungelboken *Baloo, även i Djungelboken *Bagheera, även i Djungelboken *Kaa, även i Djungelboken *Shere Khan, även i Djungelboken *Shanti, även i Djungelboken *Ranjan *Översta Hathi, även i Djungelboken *Lucky Aristocats (1970) *Duchess (Duchess) *Thomas O'Malley (Thomas O'Malley) *Kattungarna **Marie (Marie) **Toulouse (Toulouse) **Berlioz (Berlioz) *Roquefort (Roquefort) *Edgar Balthazar (Edgar Balthazar) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (Madame Adelaide Bonfamille) *Scat Katt (Scat Cat) *Napoloen & Lafayette (Napoloen & Lafayette) *Abigail Gabble & Amelia Gabble (Abigail & Amelia Gabble) *Onkel Waldo (Uncle Waldo) *Frou-Frou (Frou-Frou) *Georges Hautecourt (Georges Hautecourt) *Scat Katt och Hans Vänner **Kinesisk katt **Engelsk katt **Italiensk katt **Rysk katt *Franska Mjölkbudet (French The Milkman) *Franska Kocken (French Cook) Robin Hood (1973) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Lille John (Little John) *Prins John (Prince John) *Jungfru Marian (Maid Marian) *Sir Väs (Sir Hizz) *Sheriffen av Nottingham (The Sheriff of Nottingham) *Broder Tuck (Friar Tuck) *Lady Kluck (Lady Kluck) *Allan-i-Dalen (Allan-a-Dale) *Trigger och Dum-Dum (Trigger and Nutsy) *Kung Rickard (King Richard) *Familjen Kanin **Änkan Kanin (Mother Rabbit) **Hoppsan (Skippy) **Hängmed (Tagalong) **Syster Kanin (Sis Rabbit) *Familjen Sköldpadda **Toby (Toby Turtle) **Tobys far (Mr Turtle) *Sixten & Mor Mus (Sexton Mouse and Mother Mouse) *Otto (Otto) Filmen om Nalle Puh (1977) *Nalle Puh(Winnie the Pooh) *Christopher Robin (Christopher Robin) *Kanin (Rabbit) *Ior (Eeyore) *Uggla (Owl) *Sorken (Gopher) *Nasse (Piglet) *Tiger (Tigger) *Kängu (Kanga) *Ru (Roo) *Bina (The bees) Bernard och Bianca (1977) *Bernard (Bernard), även i Bernard och Bianca i Australien *Fröken Bianca (Miss Bianca), även i Bernard och Bianca i Australien *Ordförandemusen, även i Bernard och Bianca i Australien *Penny (Penny) *Madame Medusa (Madame Medusa) *Snoops (Mr Snoops) *Nero & Brutus (Nero & Brutus) *Orville (Orville) *Träskdjuren **Evinrude (Evinrude) **Ella-Maj (Ellie Mae) **Lukas (Luke) **Ugglan (Deacon) **Haren (Deadeye) **Mullvaden (Digger) **Sköldpaddan (Gramps) *Rufus (Rufus) *Pennys fosterföräldrar *TV-reporter Micke och Molle (1981) *Micke (Tod) *Molle (Copper) *Änkan Tweed (Widow Tweed) *Amos Slade (Amos Slade) *Tjifen (Chief) *Vixie (Vixey) *Stormamma (Big Mama) *Dinky & Bombom (Dinky & Boomer) *Squeeks (Squeeks) *Abigail (Abigail) *Piggsvinet *Grävlingen *Björnen Micke och Molle 2 (2006) *Micke (Tod), även i Micke och Molle *Molle (Copper), även i Micke och Molle *Dixie *Cash *Farmor Viola (Granny Rose) *Änkan Tweed (Widow Tweed), även i Micke och Molle *Amos Slade, även i Micke och Molle *Vixie (Vixey), även i Micke och Molle *Tjifen (Chief), även i Micke och Molle *Ceil *Ger *Lyle Taran och den magiska kitteln (1985) *Taran (Taran) *Eilonwy (Eilonwy) *Fflewddur Fflam (Fflewddur Fflam) *Gurgi (Gurgi) *Den hornkrönte kungen (The Horned King) *Krypet/Krälar'n (Creeper) *Dallben (Dallben) *Älvfolket **Doli (Doli) **Kung Edileg (King Eidilleg) *Morvas häxor **Orwen (Orgoch) **Orgoch (Orgoch) **Orddu (Orddu) *Hen Wen (Hen Wen) Mästerdetektiven Basil Mus (1986) *Basil Mus (Basil Mouse) *Dr. David Q. Dawson (Dr. David Q. Dawson) *Olivia Flaversham (Olivia Flaversham) *Henry Flaversham (Hiram Flaversham) *Professor Rottigan (Professor Ratigan) *Skrället (Fidget) *Toby (Toby) *Felicia (Felicia) *Fru Judson (Mrs Judson) *Drottning Mustoria (Queen Moustoria) *Bartolomeus (Bartholomew) *På baren **Dansöser **Barservitris **Bartender **Pianist **Musfröken Oliver & Gänget – Engelska Originalröster (1988) *Oliver (Oliver) – Joseph "Joey" Lawrence *Dodger (Dodger) – Billy Joel *Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth – Natalie Gregory (tal), Myhanh Tran (sång) *Fagin (Fagin) – Dominick "Dom" DeLuise *Tito (Tito) – Cheech Marin *Einstein (Einstein) – Richard Mulligan *Francis (Francis) – Roscoe Lee Browne *Rita (Rita) – Sheryl Lee Ralph (tal), Ruth Pointer (sång) *Georgette (Georgette) – Bette Midler *Betjänten Winston (Winston, the butler) – William Glover *Mr. Sykes (Mr. Sykes) – Robert Loggia *Roscoe (Roscoe) – Taurean Blacque *DeSoto (DeSoto) – Carl Weintraub *Korv-Louie (Louie, the hot-dog vendor '') – Frank Welker Den lilla sjöjungfrun (1989) *Ariel(''Ariel) *Eric (Eric) *Sebastian (Sebastian) *Blunder (Flounder) *Kung Triton (King Triton) *Ursula / Vanessa (Ursula / Vanessa) *Kroken & Snoken (Flotsam & Jetsam) *Måsart (Scuttle) *Grimsby (Grimsby) *Louis (Louis) *Max (Max) *Ariels systrar **Aquata (Aquata) **Andrina (Andrina) **Arista (Arista) **Attina (Attina) **Adella (Adella) **Alana (Alana) *Carlotta (Carlotta) *Prästen *Sjöbusen *Tvätterskan Den lilla sjöjungfrun (TV-serie) (1992-1994) *Ariel, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Sebastian, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Blunder (Flounder), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Kung Triton (King Triton), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Ariels systrar (Ariel's sisters) **Aquata, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun **Andrina, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun **Arista, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun **Attina, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun **Adella, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun **Alana, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Urchin *Hummer Dummer (The Lobster Mobster) *Räkan (The Shrimp) *Rockan? (The Evil Manta) *Pärlan (Pearl) *Gabriella *? (Moray Eel) *Stormvind (Stormy the Wild Seahorse) *Pricken (Spot the Orca) *Ursula, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Kroken & Snoken (Flotsam & Jetsam), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Måsart (Scuttle), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Grimsby, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Carlotta, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Eric, även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Max (Max), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun Den lilla sjöjungfrun II - Havets hemlighet (2000) *Ariel (Ariel), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Melody (Melody) *Sebastian (Sebastian'), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Morgana (Morgana) *Måsart (Scuttle), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Kung Triton (King Triton), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Frack (Tip) *Späck (Dash) *Eric (Eric), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Underström (Undertow) *Blunder (Flounder), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Louis (Louis), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Grimsby (Grimsby), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun *Carlotta (Carlotta), även i Den lilla sjöjungfrun Bernard och Bianca i Australien (1990) *Bernard (Bernard), även i Bernard och Bianca *Fröken Bianca (Miss Bianca), även i Bernard och Bianca *Ordförandemusen, även i Bernard och Bianca *Jake (Jake) *Joey (Cody) *Percival McLeach (Percival McLeach) *Joanna (Joanna) *Wilbur (Wilbur) *Marahute (Marahute) *Faloo (Faloo) *Joeys mamma *Fängslade djur **Frank (Frank) **Krebbs (Krebbs) **Ed (Red) **Orm (Snake) **Polly (Polly) **Kookie (Kookie) Skönheten och Odjuret (1991) *Belle (Belle) *Odjuret (The Beast) *Gaston (Gaston) *LeFou (LeFou) *Maurice (Maurice) *Odjurets tjänstefolk **Fru Potts (Mrs Potts) **Chip (Chip) **Lumiere (Lumiere) **Clocksworth (Cogsworth) **Tant Garderob (Wardrobe) **Fifi "Vippan" (Featherduster) **Fotpallen Sultan (Footstool) *Doktor Mörk (Monsieur D'Arque) *Philippe (Philippe) *Bimbetterna (The Bimbettes) *Stadsbor **Bagare **Slaktare **Mor **Sotare **Fånge **Körkarl **Tre ungdomar **Smed **Korgväverska **Hattförsäljare **Osthandlare **Fiskförsäljare **Bartender **Bokhandlare Skönheten och Odjuret - Den förtrollade julen (1997) *Belle, även i Skönheten och odjuret *Odjuret (The Beast), även i Skönheten och odjuret *Lumière, även i Skönheten och odjuret *Clocksworth (Cogsworth), även i Skönheten och odjuret *Mrs. Potts, även i Skönheten och odjuret *Chip, även i Skönheten och odjuret *Fife *Angelique *Forte *Yxan (Axe) *Förtrollerskan (The Woman of The Winter Rose) *Fotpallen Sultan (Footstool), även i Skönheten och odjuret *Philippe, även i Skönheten och odjuret Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Jasmine) *Abu (Abu) *Anden (Genie) *Sultanen (Sultan) *Jafar (Jafar) *Jago (Iago) *Mattan (Carpet) *Rajah (Rajah) *Razoul (Razoul) *Försäljaren (Peddler) *Gazim (Gazeem) *Prins Achmed (Prince Achmed) *Frukthandlare (Fruit Vendor) *Eldslukare (Fire Eater) *Gatpojkar (Street Waifs) *samt Sebastian från Den lilla sjöjungfrun i en cameo-roll. Jafars återkomst (1994) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Jasmine) *Abu (Abu) *Anden (Genie) *Sultanen (Sultan) *Jafar (Jafar) *Jago (Iago) *Abis Mal (Abis Mal) *Mattan (Carpet) *Rajah (Rajah) *Razoul (Razoul) Aladdin (TV-serie) (1994-1995) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Jasmine) *Abu (Abu) *Anden (Genie) *Sultanen (Sultan) *Jago (Iago) *Abis Mal *Haroud Hazi Bin *Mattan (Carpet) *Rajah *Razoul *Mozenrath *Xerxes *Mekanikles (Mechanicles) *Hägris (Mirage) *Sadira Aladdin och rövarnas konung (1996) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Jasmine) *Abu (Abu) *Anden (Genie) *Sultanen (Sultan) *Jago (Iago) *Cassim, Rövarnas konung (Cassim, King of the Thieves) *Sa'luk (Sa'luk) *Mattan (Carpet) *Rajah (Rajah) *Razoul (Razoul) *Oraklet (The Oracle) Lejonkungen (1994) *Simba (Simba) *Nala (Nala) *Scar (Scar) *Mufasa (Mufasa) *Timon & Pumbaa (Timon & Pumbaa) *Rafiki (Rafiki) *Zazu (Zazu) *De skrattande hyenorna (The Laughing Hyenas) **Shenzi (Shenzi) **Banzai (Banzai) **Flin (Ed) *Sarabi (Sarabi) *Sarafina (Sarafina) *Mullvad (Mole) Timon och Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Timon (Timon) *Pumbaa (Pumbaa) *Simba (Simba) *Quint (Quint) *Zazu (Zazu) *Rafiki (Rafiki) *De skrattande hyenorna (The Laughing Hyenas) **Shenzi (Shenzi) **Banzai (Banzai) **Flin (Ed) Lejonkungen II - Simbas skatt (1998) *Simba, även i Lejonkungen *Nala, även i Lejonkungen *Kiara *Kovou *Timon, även i Lejonkungen *Pumbaa, även i Lejonkungen *Zira *Vitani *Nuka *Rafiki, även i Lejonkungen *Zazu, även i Lejonkungen *Mufasa (dock i en liten roll), även i Lejonkungen Lejonkungen 3 - Hakuna Matata (2004) *Timon, även i Lejonkungen *Pumbaa, även i Lejonkungen *Simba, även i Lejonkungen *Timons mor (Ma) *Farbror Max (Uncle Max) *Rafiki, även i Lejonkungen *Nala, även i Lejonkungen *De skrattande hyenorna (The Laughing Hyenas) **Shenzi, även i Lejonkungen **Banzai, även i Lejonkungen **Flin (Ed), även i Lejonkungen *Zazu, även i Lejonkungen *Blinkis (Flinchy) *Mufasa, även i Lejonkungen *Scar, även i Lejonkungen *Sarabi, även i Lejonkungen Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *John Smith (John Smith) *Meeko (Meeko) *Flit (Flit) *Guvernör John Ratcliffe (Governor John Ratcliffe) *Percy (Percy) *Wiggins (Wiggins) *Gammelmor Pilrot (Grandmotther Willow) *Indianer **Hövding Powhatan (Chief Powhatan) **Kekata (Kekata) **Kocoum (Kocoum) **Nakoma (Nakoma) **Namontack (Namontack) *Nybyggare **Thomas (Thomas) **Ben (Ben) **Lon (Lon) **Roy (Roy) Pocahontas II - Resan till en annan värld (1998) *Pocahontas, även i Pocahontas *John Smith, även i Pocahontas *John Rolfe *Meeko, även i Pocahontas *Flit, även i Pocahontas *Guvernör John Ratcliffe (Governor John Ratcliffe), även i Pocahontas *Fru Jenkins (Mrs. Jenkins) *Kung James I (King James I) *Percy, även i Pocahontas *Gammelmor Pilrot (Grandmotther Willow), även i Pocahontas *Hövding Powhatan (Chief Powhatan), även i Pocahontas *Namonta, även i Pocahontas Ringaren i Notre Dame (1996) *Quasimodo (Quasimodo) *Esmeralda (Esmeralda) *Domare Claude Frollo (Judge Claude Frollo) *Kapten Phoebus (Captain Phoebus) *Akilles (Achilles), Phoebus' häst *Stenstatyerna (The Gargoyles) **Victor (Victor) **Hugo (Hugo) **Laverne (Laverne) *Clopin Trouillefou (Clopin Trouillefou) *Djali (Djali), Esmeraldas get *Ärkediakonen (Archdeacon) *Vakter **Oafish (Oafish) **Brutish (Brutish) *Zigenare *Quasimodos föräldrar *Körkarl *Fången *Fågelunge *samt Belle från Skönheten och Odjuret i en cameoroll. Ringaren i Notre Dame II (2001) *Quasimodo, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Esmeralda, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Kapten Phoebus (Captain Phoebus), även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Madellaine *Zephur (Zephyr) *Sarousch *Lady DeBurne *Stenstatyerna (The Gargoyles) **Victor, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame **Hugo, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame **Laverne, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Clopin Trouillefou, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Djali, även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Ärkediakonen (Archdeacon), även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Akilles (Achilles), även i Ringaren i Notre Dame *Vakt (Guard) Herkules (1997) *Herkules (Hercules) *Hades (Hades) *Skrik & Panik (Pain & Panic) *Megara/Meg (Megara/Meg') *Fille/Filoctetes (Phil/Philoctets) *Pegasus (Pegasus) *Zeus & Hera (Zeus & Hera) *Alkmene & Amfitryon (Alcmene & Amphitryon) *Hydra (Hydra) *Cyklopen (Cyclops) *Gudarna **Apollo (Apollo) **Atena (Athena) **Hefastos (Hephaestus) **Hermes (Hermes) *Musorna (The Muses) **Kalliope (Calliope) **Klio (Clio) **Melpomene (Melpomene) **Terpsichore (Terpsichore) **Thalia (Thalia) *Ödesgudinnorna (The Fates) **Atropos (Atropos) **Kloto (Clotho) **Lakesis (Lachesis) *Titaner **Istitan **Lavatitan **Stentitat **Tornadotitan Herkules (TV-serie) (1998-1999) *Herkules (Hercules) *Fille/Filoctetes (Phil/Philoctets) *Pegasus (Pegasus) *Ikaros (Icarus) *Kassandra (Cassandra) *Helena (Helen) *Adonis *Tempest *Hippokrates (Hippocrates) *Skrik (Pain) *Panik (Panic) *Paris *Orfeus (Orpheus) *Keiron (Chiron'')'' *Nestor *Agamemnon *Akilles (Achilles) *Odysseus *Telemachos (Telemachus) *Jason *Bellerofon (Bellerophon) *Mentor *Echidna, moder till alla monster (Echidna, Mother of all Monsters) *Kirke (Circe) *Gudarna **Zeus **Hera **Hades **Poseidon **Hefastos (Hephaestus) **Morfeus (Morpheus) **Ares **Atena (Athena) **Boreas **Apollo **Afrodite (Aphrodite) **Demeter **Persefone (Persephone) **Hermes **Baccus (Bacchus) **Nemesis **Artemis **Hestia **Hekate (Hecate) *Musorna (The Muses) **Kalliope (Calliope) **Klio (Clio) **Melpomene **Terpsichore **Thalia *Ödesgudinnorna (The Fates) **Atropos (Atropos) **Kloto (Clotho) **Lakesis (Lachesis) *Megara/Meg, två avsnitt Mulan (1998) *Fa Mulan (Fa Mulan) *Mushu (Mushu) *Cri-Kee (Cri-Kee) *Li Shang (Li Shang') *Shan Yu (Shan Yu') *Fa Zhou (Fa Zhou) *Fa Li (Fa Li) *Mormor Fa (Grandmother Fa) *Chien Po (Chien Po) *Ling (Ling) *Yao (Yao) *General Li (General Li) *Chi Fu (Chi Fu) *Förfäderna (The Ancestors) Mulan 2 (2004) *Fa Mulan, även i Mulan *Mushu, även i Mulan *General Li Shang, även i Mulan *Prinsessan Mei (Princess Mei) *Prinsessan Ting Ting (Princess Ting-Ting) *Prinsessan Su (Princess Su) *Chien Po, även i Mulan *Ling, även i Mulan *Yao, även i Mulan *Kejsaren (The Emperor of China), även i Mulan *Mormor Fa (Grandmother Fa), även i Mulan *Fa Li, även i Mulan *Fa Zhou, även i Mulan *Cri-Kee, även i Mulan *Förfäderna (The Ancestors), även i Mulan Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Jane Porter (Jane Porter) *Tufs (Terk) *Tantor (Tantor) *Professor Archimedes Porter (Professor Porter) *Clayton (Clayton) *Kerchak (Kerchak) *Kala (Kala) *Flynt (Flynt) *Mungo (Mungo) *Sabor (Sabor) *Kaptenen (The Captain) *Claytons män (Clayton's men) *Tantors mamma (Tantor's mother) *Tufs mamma (Terk's mother) Legenden om Tarzan (2001-2002) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Jane Porter (Jane Porter) *Tufs (Terk) *Tantor (Tantor) *Professor Archimedes Porter (Professor Porter) *Renard Dumont (Renard Dumont) *Kala (Kala) *Tublat (Tublat) *Samuel T. Philander (Samuel T. Philander) *Flynt (Flynt) *Mungo (Mungo) *Manu (Manu) *Keewazi (Chief Keewazi) *Basuli (Basuli) *Hugo och Hooft (Hugo and Hooft) *Jabari (Jabari) *Drottning La (Queen La) *Dr. Robin Doyle (Dr. Robin Doyle) Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Jane Porter (Jane Porter) *Tufs (Terk) *Tantor (Tantor) *Professor Archimedes Porter (Professor Porter) *Robert Canler (Robert Canler) Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Musse Pigg (Mickey Mouse) *Yen Sid (Yen Sid) *Kalle Anka (Donald Duck) *Kajsa Anka (Daisy Duck) Kejsarens nya stil (2000) *Kuzco (Kuzco) *Pacha (Pacha) *Yzma (Yzma) *Kronk (Kronk) *ChiCha (ChiCha) *Chaca (Chaca) *Tipo (Tipo) *Ekorren Bucky (Bucky the Squirrel) *Ledmotivkillen (Theme Song Guy) *Rudy, den gamla mannen (Rudy, the Old Man') *Servitrisen (Waitress) Kejsarens nya stil 2 - Kronks nya stil (2005) *Kronk (Kronk) *Kuzco (Kuzco) *Pacha (Pacha) *Yzma (Yzma) *Miss Birdwell (Miss Birdwell) *ChiCha (ChiCha) *Papi (Papi) *Mata (Mata) *Tipo (Tipo) *Chaca (Chaca) *Huayna (Huayna) *Yoli (Yoli) *Ekorren Bucky (Bucky the Squirrel) *Rudy, den gamla mannen (Rudy, the Old Man') Atlantis - En försvunnen värld (2001) *Milo Thatch (Milo Thatch) *Kidagakash/Kida (Kidagakash/Kida) *Lyle Rourke (Lyle Rourke) *Helga Singlair (Helga Sinclair) *Preston B. Whitmore (Preston B. Whitmore) *Gaetan (Gaetan ) *Joshua Fiin (Joshua Sweet) *Audrey Ramirez (Audrey Ramirez) *Vinny Santorini (Vinny Santorini) *Kakan (Cookie) *Wilhelmina Packard (Wilhelmina Packard) *Mr. Harcourt (Mr. Harcourt) Atlantis – Milos återkomst (2003) *Milo *Kida *Whitmore *Audrey *Vinny *Mole *Sweet *Packard *Obby *Cookie *Volgud *Inger *Gunnar *Sven *Carnaby *Chakashi *Sam McKeane *Erik Hellstrom Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Lilo (Lilo) *Stitch (Stitch) *Nani (Nani) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Dr. Jumba Jookiba) *Pleakley (Pleakley) *Cobra Bubbles (Cobra Bubbles) *Högsta rådsdamen (Grand Councilwoman) *David Kawena (David Kawena) *Kapten Gantu (Captain Gantu) *Fru Hasagawa (Mrs. Hasagawa) *Myrtle Edmonds (Myrtle Edmonds) *Hula-lärare (Hula Teacher) Stitch! - Experiment 626 (2003) *Lilo (Lilo) *Stitch (Stitch) *Nani (Nani) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Dr. Jumba Jookiba) *Pleakley (Pleakley) *Cobra Bubbles (Cobra Bubbles) *David Kawena (David Kawena) *Kapten Gantu (Captain Gantu) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel) *Högsta rådsdamen (Grand Councilwoman) *Myrtle Edmonds (Myrtle Edmonds) *Experiment 625 (Experiment 625) *Hula-lärare (Hula Teacher) Lilo & Stitch (2003-2005) *Lilo (Lilo) *Stitch (Stitch) *Nani (Nani) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Dr. Jumba Jookiba) *Pleakley (Pleakley) *David Kawena (David Kawena) *Kapten Gantu (Captain Gantu) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel) *Experiment 625 (Experiment 625) *Myrtle Edmonds (Myrtle Edmonds) *Cobra Bubbles (Cobra Bubbles) *Keoni Jameson (Keoni Jameson) *Hula-lärare (Hula Teacher) *Fru Hasagawa (Mrs. Hasagawa) Skattkammarplaneten (2002) *Jim Hawkins (Jim Hawkins) *John Silver (John Silver) *Dr. Delbert Doppler (Dr. Delbert Doppler) *Kapten Amelia (Captain Amelia) *B.E.N. (B.E.N.) *Sarah Hawkins (Sarah Hawkins) *Scroop (Scroop) *Mr. Arrow (Mr. Arrow) *Billy Bones (Billy Bones) *Onus (Onus) Björnbröder (2003) *Kenai (Kenai) *Koda (Koda) *Denahi (Denahi) *Sitka (Sitka) *Rutt (Rutt) *Tuck (Tuke) *Tanana (Tanana) Kogänget (2004) *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Alameda Slim *Rico *Sheriff Sam Brown (Sam the sheriff) *Rusty *Pearl Gesner *Wessman (Wesley) *Junior *Lycko-Jack (Lucky Jack) *Hönan Audrey (Audrey the Chicken) *Bröderna Wilson (Willie Brothers) Lilla kycklingen (2005) *Lilla Kycklingen (Chicken Little) *Anki Dopping (Abby Mallard) *Plutten den lille (Runt of the Litter) *Lollo Listig (Foxy Loxy) *Tupp Kluck (Buck Cluck) *Herr Ullsson (Mr. Woolensworth) *Rektor Apport (Principal Fetchit) *Bengt Wikberg (Melvin - Alien Dad) *Tina Wikberg (Tina - Alien Mom) *Stroppe Kalkon (Mayor Turkey Lurkey) *Kommentatorn Disney/Pixars filmer Toy Story (1995) *Sheriff Woddy (Sheriff Woddy) *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear) *Mr. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Rex (Rex) *Slinky Dog (Slinky Dog) *Hamm (Hamm) *Bo Peep (Bo Peep) *Sergeant (Sergeant) *Andy Davis (Andy Davis) *Molly Davis (Molly Davis) *Sid Phillips (Sid Phillips) *Hannah Phillips (Hannah Phillips) *Scud (Scud) *Andys mor (Mrs. Davis) Ett småkryps liv (1998) *Flip (Flik) *Atta *Hopper *Dot *Myrdrottningen (The Queen) *Francis *Slim *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Heimlich *Rock och Rull (Tuck and Roll) *Dim *P.T. Flea *Smolk (Molt) *Doktor Flora (Doctor Flora) *Törnis (Thorny) *Cornelius *Magister Mull (Mr. Soil) Toy Story 2 (1999) *Sheriff Woody (Sheriff Woody) *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear) *Jessie, den jodlande cowboyflickan (Jessie, the Yodeling Cowgirl) *Stinky Pete, guldgrävaren (Stinky Pete the Prospector) *Mr. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Slinky Dog (Slinky Dog) *Den gröna dinosaurien Rex (Rex) *Spargrisen Hamm (Hamm the Piggy Bank) *Bo Peep (Bo Peep) *Leksakssamlaren Al (Al the Toy Collector) *Andy (Andy) *Andys mamma (Andy's Mom) *Buzz Lightyear II (Buzz Lightyear II) *Mrs. Potato Head (Mrs. Potato Head) *Barbiedockor (Barbie dolls) *Pingvinen Weezy (Weezy the Penguin) *Onde kejsaren Zurg (Evil Emperor Zurg) *Kycklingmannen (The Chicken Man) *Städaren Geri (Geri the Cleaner) *Gröna aliens (Green Aliens) Monsters, Inc. (2001) *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan) *Mike Wazowski (Mike Wazowski) *Bu/Mary (Boo/Mary) *Randall Boggs (Randall Boggs) *Henry J. Waternoose III (Henry J. Waternoose III) *Celia (Celia) *Rosie (Roz) *Yeti (Yeti) *Mögul (Fungus) *Needleman (Needleman) *Smitty (Smitty) *Skrämredaktörshef (Floor Manager) *Fröken Flint (Flint) *Galla "Slem" (Bile) *George Sanderson (George Sanderson) Hitta Nemo (2003) *Marvin (Marlin) *Doris (Dory) *Nemo (Nemo) *Gill (Gill) *Blås (Bloat) *Stella (Peach) *Gurgel (Gurgle) *Rut/Ann (Deb/Flo) *Jacques (Jacques) *Nigel (Nigel) *Flyt (Crush) *Korall (Coral) *Pysen (Squirt) *Mr. Rocka (Mr. Ray) *Bruce (Bruce) *Draggen (Anchor) *Skum (Chum) *Tandläkare (Dentist) *Darla (Darla) *Ted (Tad) *Pärlan (Pearl) *Sheldon (Sheldon) *Fiskstim (Fish School) Superhjältarna (2004) *Robert 'Bob' Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Elastaflickan (Elastigirl) *Buddy Pine/Syndrome *Violet Parr *Dashiel 'Dash' Parr *Lucius Best/Fryzo (Frozone) *Edna Mode *Gilbert Huph *Mirage *Undergrävaren (Underminer) *Bomb Voyage *Jack Jack Parr *Mary Best (Honey Best) *Carrie McKeen (Kari McKeen) Bilar (2006) *Blixten McQueen (Lightning McQueen) *Chick Hicks *Kungen Lasse-Chassi (The King) *Doc Hudson *Bärgarn (Mater) *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Luigi *Sheriff *Fillmore *Schassen (Sarge) *Flo *Guido *Mack *Lizzie *Rödis (Red) *Van *Minna (Minny) *Björn Rallygård (Bob Cutlass) *Johan Motorén (Darrell Cartrip) *Klink (Rusty Rust-eze) *Klonk (Dusty Rust-eze) *Tex *Fru Kungen (Mrs. The King) *Junior *Mia *Pia (Tia) *Bert (Harv) *Fred *Michael Schumacher Ferrari *Jay Limo *Mario Andretti *Peterbilt *Petra Gasolin (Kori Turbowitz) *Not Chuck *Boss (Boost) *Vingen (Wingo) *DJ *Fräsar'n (Snotrod) Toy story 3 (2010) *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Lotso *Mr. Potato Head *Ken *Rex *Hamm *Mrs Potato Head *Andy *Barbie *Bonnie *Andys mamma *Slinky Dog *Chatter Telephone *Chuckles *Molly *Spanish Buzz *Mr Prickleheads *Bonnies mamma *Peatey *Trixie *Buttercup *Dolly *Twitch *Aliens *Stretch *Chunk *Sarge Bilar 2 (2011) *Blixten McQueen (Lightning McQueen) *Chick Hicks *Kungen Lasse-Chassi (The King) *Doc Hudson *Bärgarn (Mater) *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Luigi *Sheriff *Fillmore *Schassen (Sarge) *Flo *Guido *Mack *Lizzie *Rödis (Red) *Van *Minna (Minny) *Björn Rallygård (Bob Cutlass) *Johan Motorén (Darrell Cartrip) *Klink (Rusty Rust-eze) *Klonk (Dusty Rust-eze) *Tex *Fru Kungen (Mrs. The King) *Junior *Mia *Pia (Tia) *Bert (Harv) *Fred *Michael Schumacher Ferrari *Jay Limo *Mario Andretti *Peterbilt *Petra Gasolin (Kori Turbowitz) *Not Chuck *Boss (Boost) *Vingen (Wingo) *DJ *Fräsar'n (Snotrod) Stop motion-filmer The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Jack Skellington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Oogie Boogie *Lock *Shock *Barrel *Jultomten Spelfilmer med tecknade inslag Victory Through Air Power (1943) *Flygpionjärer **Wilbur & Orville Wright **Alberto Santos-Dumont **Eugene Ely **Calbraith Rodgers **John Alcock **Arthur Witten-Brown **Charles Lindbergh *Pierre & Fritz *Örnen & bläckfisken Sången om Södern (1946) *Bror Kanin (Brer Rabbit) *Bror Räv (Brer Fox) *Bror Björn (Brer Bear) *Bror Pungmus (Brer Possum) *Bror Groda (Brer Frog) *Bror Fisk (Brer Fish) Det svarta fåret (1949) *Danny (Danny) *Ugglan (Wise Old Owl) *Christofer Columbus *Robert Bruce *David och Goliat *Josua Mary Poppins (1964) *Räv *Sköldpaddor *Pingviner *Vakt *Sångare *Reportrar *Svanfamilj Sängknoppar och kvastskaft (1971) *Kung Lejon (King Leonidas) *Herr Torsk (Mr. Codfish) *Fotbollsspelare **Struts **Schimpans **Känguru **Flodhäst **Elefant **Noshörning **Krokodil **Hyena **Piggsvin **Gorilla *Fiskande björn *Sekreterfågel *Gamar *Mus *Bläckfisk Peter och draken Elliott (1977) *Peter (Peter) *Elliott (Elliott) Se även *Lista över Disneyfilmer *Lista över Disneys tecknade TV-serier *Kalle Ankas universum *Musse Piggs universum *Portal:Disney Källor *Grant, John: Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, 3rd Edition. Hyperion, 1998. *Maltin, Leonard: The Disney Films, 4th Edition. Crown, 2000. *Smith, Dave: Disney A to Z - The Updated Official Encyclopedia. Hyperion, 1998. Kategori:Listor Kategori:Karaktärer